Jack Avery
)}} Burbank, California | nickname = "Noodles" "Ramen" "Jdong" "Little Bubby", "Jacko", "Jacky" | residence = Los Angeles | education = Susquehanna Community High School | occupation = Singer · songwriter | years active = 2016-present | spouse = | family = Kristin Weaver Stanford John Avery Darrin Stanford Sydnie Avery Ava Stanford Isla Stanford Lavender May Avery | hair = Brown Dyed white w/ lavender streaks | eyes = Brown | height = 5'7"Most Searched Questions About Why Don't We". KiddNation. March 28, 2018. | genre = | label = Atlantic Records | associated acts = Why Don't We | website = jackaverymusic.com | link = }}Jack Robert Avery (born July 1, 1999) is an American singer-songwriter and a part of the five-piece band, Why Don't We. He started as a social media star, posting covers over YouTube. Early life Jack Robert Avery was born in Burbank, California to Kristin Stanford and John Avery. He has three siblings: Sydnie Avery (born October 30, 1995), Ava Marie Stanford (born March 6, 2004) and Isla Rose Stanford (born November 12, 2008). When he was one years old his parents split up, and he and Sydnie lived with their mother, who remarried to Darrin Stanford.Why Don't We: In the Limelight Jack grew up with his father playing piano, and he started to take piano lessons from first to sixth grade, then quit to start singing. Eventually he combined the both."Why Don't We Influences & Tour | Meet Series". YouTube. August 18, 2017. He and Sydnie would visit their father every summer in Seattle. Career 2011-2014 In sixth grade he taught himself guitar by watching videos online. When he was fourteen, that summer he started to busk in Nashville and sang Jack Johnson's "Banana Pancakes". Within an hour he earned twenty dollars and even had a person come up and ask for a photo. He started to invest his time into music, quitting the basketball team and started posting music covers over YouTube. He even skipped taking his SATs with his mother's permission. 2015-present: Why Don't We Jack dropped an original song "Liar" which he wrote after a breakup and performed it at Bluebird. He met future band mates Jonah Marais at a show in Los Angeles and Daniel Seavey at a "project" they did together in New York. He was booked on social media tours, including Brave Fest and Impact, which was where he met Corbyn Besson. Zach Herron joined the two at the Indianapolis show during the Impact tour. Eventually all five formed Why Don't We officially in September 2016. As a band, they released five EPs, an album in August 2018, and went on four headlining tours. Musical style and influences His musical inspiration is Frank Ocean, due to his versatility of his music. His music genre is R&B and soul. He also grew up listening to Justin Bieber and Ed Sheeran. Personal life Jack was born in California, and at the age of one his family moved to Susquehanna, Pennsylvania. With a small population of 1600, he felt the need to get out of the small town. He got picked on a lot for "being different". In fifth grade, his older sister Sydnie got him into fashion and he wanted to wear skinny jeans. Because he couldn't find any, he wore ones for girls' and paired them with long shirts. He was called names but mostly ignored it. He had a difficult time during school, never able to sit still. Relationships Paige Faye Paige is the girl who Jack wrote "Liar" about. They dated from around 2014-2015. Aspen Loeffler Although they never publicly opened up about their relationship, they dated for eight months before realizing it wouldn't work out. Gabriela Gonzalez He started publicly dating Gabriela "Gabbie" Gonzalez in early 2018 and together have a daughter named Lavender May Avery (born April 22, 2019). Discography Filmography Film Quotes * "I would encourage everyone to write their goals on a vision board and look at it several times a day. Almost everything I put on my board this year has become a reality. The last goal on my board is to become a successful recording artist and to continue to inspire my fans through music."Jack Avery | Bio * "1 % chance. That's what people say when I say I'm in the music industry. be encouraging not discouraging. I'm the 1 %. Believe in yourself."@jackaverymusic (August 16, 2016). (Tweet). * "Ladies, a real man isn't ashamed to kiss you in public or hold your hand."@jackaverymusic (September 6, 2016). (Tweet). * "You know someone cares immensely about you when they give you a simple kiss on the forehead. ��"@jackaverymusic (September 8, 2016). (Tweet). * "always be happy. Never mad. Trust me it makes ur life better."@jackaverymusic (October 23, 2016). (Tweet). * "listen everyone. Cinnamon and sugar toast. Eat it. And you will be forever happy. I promise. okay bye."@jackaverymusic (November 21, 2016). (Tweet). * "I love when fans scream as loud as they can. The louder it is the more energy we have."Esposito, Sofia. "EXCLUSIVE: Interview with Why Don’t We". celebmix. * "I've been doing homework and singing all day. So my days been like super fun and super bad at the same time. ��"@jackaverymusic (March 12, 2017). (Tweet). * "Je t'aime mon petit chouchou." (English: "I love you my little cabbage head.""Next Up: Why Don't We Interview". 102.7 KIIS FM. July 17, 2017. * "I don't think I could ever cut or change my hair again because I’m called Noodles, Ramen Noodles... someone compared me to a llama.""Get to Know Jack". Radio Disney. Retrieved 2019. * "She taught me to be confident in my individuality. She helped me see that you don't always have to follow the crowd; you can do your own thing." — Jack talking about his older sister, Sydnie * "Always be happy and nice to others. That makes other people happy and that makes everyone happy in general. * "'Work until you no longer have to introduce yourself.' People might take that as cocky, but in my opinion, it’s really cool to have a goal where all the hard work you've done pays off and everyone knows it. * "If I see a spider, that thing is dead in seconds.""WHY DON'T WE Member JONAH MARAIS Cries Over Movies!". MYX Philippines. September 4, 2018. * "This has been the most humbling experience of my entire life. It has forever changed my life in the best way possible. Today is a very special day though. Gabriela, (my angel) is the most selfless person I have ever met in my life. She is the one that keeps me going and makes me work harder for my dreams every single day. I am so blessed to be able to call her the mother of our child and the woman I get to come home to every night. She has dealt with many hard things in her life but I watch her push through every single time. She is a masterpiece. God has taught me one lesson. It’s that if you are truly in love you need to do everything in your power to hold onto that because it can take you to many amazing places in life. Love is something that is so strong it can conquer anything. It is a feeling of pure joy and happiness that we can share with people at any moment. I am forever grateful for everything that has happened in my life and I will continue to always work as hard as I can for each and every one of you that supports me and the guys. I want to say Happy Mother’s day to my beautiful mother. Thank you for supporting me with everything in my life and always showing the most love you could ever give to your children. I love you. Happy Mother’s day to Lisa, (Gabriela’s mom) thank you for supporting Gabriela and I through everything. You are a saint and I don’t deserve to have someone as special as you in my life. I also want to say Happy Mother’s Day to Gabriela. My love, you are the mother of our child and there is no one else in this world that I would want to be with. You are my other half, and i’m so lucky to call you mine. I love you forever. And now, the most amazing possible thing that could ever enter my life is my gorgeous daughter. I want all of you to meet the most precious little girl in the world. Lavender May Avery. I’m gonna show you the whole world and protect you forever. Cheers to a very happy day and an amazing new life that has changed my whole world in the most amazing way! I love you all ��"Jack Avery (@jackaverymusic) (May 12, 2019). Retrieved July 1, 2019 — via Instagram. Tattoos He has a whole solar system tattoo on his arm which means "no matter what planet you're from, everyone is equal". He has a rose tattoo for his little sister Isla, whose middle name is Rose. There is a Jack of Hearts presumably because of his name, a lion (possibly for a verse in the bible), his mother's birthday on his neck, numbers for the area code of his hometown in Pennsylvania, and "LET IT BE" which may be for one of his musical inspirations, The Beatles. There is a keyboard on his forearm, lightning, “Lord teach me what I cannot see" and a dice set (September 26, 2019). File:Aaron Zona - January 4 2018.jpeg|"no matter what planet you are from, everyone is the same." File:Jack Avery - April 26 2018.jpeg|his mother's birthday File:Jack Avery - May 26 2018.jpeg|area code for his hometown File:Jack Avery - May 31 2018.jpeg|"With Faith and Integrity you have the Power to do anything." File:Jack Avery - July 25 2018.jpeg File:Jack Avery - September 23 2018.jpeg|"King Judah" File:Jack Avery - October 30 2018 - 2.jpeg|Jack of Hearts File:Jack Avery - December 7 2018.jpeg|possibly for The Beatles, one of his influences Trivia * He had the opportunity to walk the carpet at the Teen Choice Awards, 2015 and 2016 before joining the band. * His bandmates Daniel and Jonah created a fake Tinder account and got matched with him. * He would call Corbyn to help get him out of jail."'Why Don't We' vs The Tower Of Truth". November 16, 2018. * One time he texted a girl and was flirting, but accidentally sent it to his mom. * During the U.K leg of the Invitation Tour, Jack's favorite show was at London. * His funniest moment of the Invitation Tour was when he and Daniel bought dirtbikes at Walmart.TigerBeat: Jack Avery * If the band was not named Why Don't We, he would choose "The Goons". * He once said that three words to describe is "very, very weird". * He would want to collaborate with A$AP Rocky. * For a superpower, he would want to time travel. * His catchphrase would be, "Dang you’re good at life." * His favorite film is Interstellar. * If he attended college, he would study marine biology."Why Don't We Watch Jonah Eat A Muffin". September 8, 2018. * He once stated in an interview that his favorite song to perform was "Trust Fund"."Why Don't We - Who Knows Each Other Best?". Radio Disney. October 15, 2018. * By his bandmates, Jack is most likely to be a "Momma's Boy"."Spill The Teh with Why Don't We". December 27, 2018. * He got the rose tattoo in Dallas, Texas. * His favorite tattoo is the solar system which is for equality. ("No matter what planet or universe you’re from everyone’s equal.") * In seventh grade he had a crush and sat with her on the school bus. They began dating and she was a year older than him. She was also his first kiss. When they went to a movie night organized by the school, on the bus ride back he got the courage to kiss her."Why Don’t We paljastaa: "Eka suudelmani oli kamala!" ����". Eka kerta. June 12, 2018. * His first lesson of love is loyalty, because the girl he was with cheated on him. * His celebrity crush is Selena Gomez.Every interview ever. * The Jonas Brothers is the first concert Jack has ever been to."News 12 Long Island Interviews Why Don't We at Summer Jam". News 12. June 18, 2019. * According to an interview, Jack is the naughtiest."Raven interviews Why Don't We backstage at KDWB Jingle Ball 2017". kdwb1013. December 5, 2017. * He graduated with 54 kids in his class. * His favorite binge is Breaking Bad, though he can't remember the last time he watched television. * His favorite food is plain cheese pizza with some garlic sauce. He considers himself a "bland eater". * His favorite app is Instagram. * His favorite emoji is the laughing one. * His best high school memory is playing Tevye for the production of Fiddler on the Roof. * One of his pet peeves is when people chew with their mouths open. * He loves chewing gum, his favorite flavor Ice Breakers Ice Cubes Cinnamon. * His hidden talent is beatboxing. * His dream collaboration is Jaden Smith. * His favorite cereal is Cap'n Crunch. * His biggest fear is spiders. * His most prized possession is his cross necklace he received from his moon that says "St. Christopher guide me in all directions." It makes him feel safe when travelling on tour. * His biggest splurge is buying tickets for his sisters. He sent Ava on a trip to Italy and Sydnie Harry Styles concert tickets. He surprised Isla on Christmas day with a trip to Disney World. * His uncle is a successful entrepreneur and taught him how to make a vision board which included gaining 50k followers on Instagram, meeting cool people, and buying his first guitar. * If he wasn't a singer, he would be a professional skateboarder. He was skateboarding since eight years old, and is a stress-reliever for him. References External links * * * * * Category:Why Don't We Category:People Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters